


Storm

by NonCorporealWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo is Whipped, Bold Rey, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Darkness, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dramatic Kylo Ren, Emo Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hands holding, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Nervous Ben Solo, Nervous Dean Winchester, POV Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Soft Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Storms, Tags Are Hard, Touch-Starved Ben Solo, and fun, ben solo and rey cuddles, ben solo got it bad, children ben solo, emo ren, i guess, red ears, scared Rey, they hold hands, tidy ben solo, when ben blushes his ears turn red, when you stare into the abyss the abyss stares back, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonCorporealWings/pseuds/NonCorporealWings
Summary: Rey is afraid of storms. She can't sleep. Ben helps.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Storm

It was a dark night.  
A night without a sound, until the thunders came.  
A close one woke Kylo up, making him smile under the cover of his bed.  
He loved a good storm, even through the fog of his slumber. It was like the world, the entire universe was stuck.  
No lights, no people, just the sound of a higher and uncontrollable force, ruling the sky.  
A thunder ripped the night in half, taking away any trace of drowsiness from his eyes.  
He looked at the alarm clock.  
It was four in the morning.  
Mh, he slept more than he's used to.  
The boy stood up, took his black robe from the coat rack and headed to the kitchen, looking for his usual solace in a cup of herbal tea.  
It was a small silhouette, projected by the flash of lighting, that made him stop.  
Rey was awake.  
And trembling.  
«Rey» he said, voice still hoarse from sleep.  
The girl turned her head, clutching tightly her blanket as the lighting struck down, eyes filled with fear.  
«Hi» she replied, voice shaking, incapable of hiding her emotions; not after such an abrupt awakening.  
There were no sounds in the dark room, just Rey's breathing, louder than normal, her figure getting tense at the crashing sound of a bolt, cutting the sky in half, enlightening the blind-less room.  
«Why are you awake?» asked Kylo, voice low in the middle of the night.  
Rey nodded towards the big window next to her bed, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact «The storm woke me up» she said almost in a whisper, then murmured «'m not used to this» looking at her feet on the wooden floor.  
Another crash came, and Rey gasped, shoulders shaking against the blinding light. «Let's go» Kylo said, offering his hand, illuminated by a far away lightning  
«My room is distant from the storm; and has no windows, so, no disturbing lights» she faced him and, at the sceptical eyes she gave him, his hears turned red.  
Luckily it was pitch black.  
«Don't look at me like that, it's just for sleep. Come on scavenger, you need some rest»  
he almost dropped his hand when she took it, arm rising from the raw blanket, her fingers lightly grazing his fingers, placing, timidly yet firm, between his, intertwining together.  
Uh.  
So, this was holding hands.  
He liked that.  
He looked her in the eyes, they were big and scared, and there was something else in them that he couldn't quite comprehend.  
«Thank you» she whispered, catching Kylo off guard, earning a panicked reply expressed in a humming sound and a sudden turn towards the corridor.  
They walked to his bedroom in the dark as it was daylight, hand in hand, the only sound he heard was the one of his traitorous heart.  
The bedroom was spotless and tidy, the red light dim on his night stand.  
A four poster with black sheets was in the middle of the room, the white rectangular structure reflected red flashes on the wall.  
At its sight Rey leaped in the middle of it, blanket fallen to the floor, enjoying a new kind of softness and forgetting, for a second, that outside the world was ending.  
The boy observed her, an involuntary smile tugging at his lips, as she slid under the cover of his bed.  
«Are you coming or what?» her voice made through his thoughts, telling him to sleep on the same bed, instead of the floor as he was about to suggest.  
He took the blanket from the ground and folded it neatly in two seconds, hanged his rope in three.  
When he sat on the bed, his heart was unwilling to cooperate, refusing to lay down next to her, at arm distance.  
So fucking close.  
«Will you sit still on the bed all night? Because I don't think I'll be able to sleep with your tall figure lurking in the shadow, Emo Ren» she smirked from under the cover, waiting his snarky reply.  
«Oh, mh, sorry» he muttered absent mindedly, voice low, tying to willing his heart to calm the fuck down and act normal.  
«Are you okay?»  
Of course Rey noticed.  
«Um, yeah, totally» he finally got under the covers, staring at the ceiling in the darkness.  
«Go to sleep» he added in a haste, shutting down every possible interaction.  
So, his mouth decided no pillow talk.  
Great.  
The storm filled the room, completed with hail stones.  
«That isn't rain, is it?» a small voice came from very near, her face clearly looking his way.  
«No, it's not.»  
He did not know what to do.  
His eyes grew accustomed to the dark, and saw her figure in his bed.  
He could not look away.  
There was unknown heat coming from her body.  
It was soothing and a little exhilarating.  
«It's hale. Frozen raindrops.»  
This time she replied with a humming sound, unable to keep the conversation flowing.  
A deafening thunder broke the silence and the bed slightly trembled.  
She was scared.  
And he couldn't do anything.  
He felt useless.  
«How can I help you...» he whispered in the dark, closing his eyes and trying to sound not chocked up.  
Rey didn't reply.  
She just moved towards him, placing her head on his chest, an arm across his ribs and a leg on top of his.  
Kylo froze.  
She was weightless and she was the biggest weight in the world at once.  
Her presence melted some of the ice that he kept inside, her existence reminded that he wasn't alone.  
His main concern was his heart.  
Either she could hear it or it could explode.  
He didn't know what was worse.  
«Is this okay?» He opened his eyes and found hers, big pools of black honey barely lit by the blue light of the clock alarm, her breath gentle on his skin, her hand clutching his t-shirt.  
A realization.  
She was nervous too.  
«Yes» he replied, somehow soft, and dared to caress her loose hair once.  
He wanted to keep going, but stopped his hand mid-air.  
«Anything else?»  
The pitter patter of rain filled the few moments of silence; neither of them knew when it started.  
«Tell me something from your past, just … keep talking until I fall asleep. And keep caressing my hair» she shyly rubbed her face against his chest «I like it» she murmured into his collarbone.  
His skin flushed and he felt like his whole body caught on fire.  
She was digging deep inside his soul, and the worse part was that he wasn't even trying to stop that.  
He lov- liked it.  
Too much.  
«I, I think I had five, maybe seven years when I got lost in the woods.  
When I really understand what the Darkness was.»  
His words were like gravel and honey, reverberating on his chest, a soothing constant sound, like an ancient lullaby.  
«Han was somewhere in space with Chewie and mum was on a diplomatic mission or something. I was playing hide and seek with nanny number twenty five? Twenty eight? I can't remember.  
I remember the trees, high as the sky itself. At least, it felt like it.»  
His hands kept caressing her hair, he felt her steady breath on his skin, his body grew accustomed to the foreign warmth.  
She was slowly drifting asleep.  
And, to be honest, so was he.  
«I ran into the forest. It seemed the perfect hiding place. I was running for a few minutes when I felt it.  
A primordial pull, a voice telling me to go and see.  
The light was dim, I was scared, but I had to see.  
I started walking toward it and never stopped until I saw it.  
In the middle of the forest there was a clearing. The moons were high in the sky and projected a cold fluorescence light.  
The grass was black and the soil was wet and there were dead plants everywhere.  
Late at night, I found myself in front of a mire.  
That's when I saw my first corpse.»  
Kylo stopped talking.  
He did not know why he chose that story.  
He never told a soul what happened that day.  
Not Luke, not his mum when he was found, muddy and emotionless outside the forest.  
Not even the general, under torture or under trust.  
Just Rey.  
Just her.  
«And then what happened?»  
His eyes widened, and took Rey's hand on his chest and started stroking his thumb on the soft skin, drawing calming circles  
«It wasn't rotten or anything, it was black, completely.  
It was human like, like a very realistic carbon statue, with eyebrows and open inscrutable eyes.  
I think the clearing conserved him that way, perfectly in the middle of it, sitting in a praying position, leg crossed, in front of a small, stone altar.»  
He stopped and swallowed.  
«Hey, it's okay if you want to stop» she whispered but the boy moved his head  
«No, I have to finish this … please» the help-me-part was implied and they both knew it.  
He took a deep breath and continued  
«The corpse had the ground beside him moved, like a wave of some sort chase the earth away … "Come and see" told me a voice, his voice, and I crossed the muddy soil and I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine and, he grabbed me.  
And, all I saw, was Darkness.»  
A single tear fell down his cheek, Rey felt it and took his hand and squeezed it, sharing his feeling, helping him, washing away his fears.  
«I saw the Darkness and I felt helpless.  
His hand was digging into my bones, my blood grew cold and I saw flashes of what I became, of death, destruction and I, I remember I thought, that there was never a choice.  
I could never be happy again.  
I could never come back.  
That's when a flash of light slashed through my eyes and I was free and I was running and, I never looked back.»  
His hand shifted to her side, covering the exposed skin, in a more comfortable position.  
«When I saw the light, I felt my heart constrict and then explode in a myriad of warm splinters, filling my body and soul with relief and happiness.  
I was out of the darkness.  
I could live another day.  
Back in the mire, I was wrong.  
I, I was able to be happy again, I had a choice, I could come back, I could enjoy the light.»  
And he was.  
He was enjoying the light.  
She was in his arms, cuddling him, sheltering him, making him feel safe.  
He could not remember the last time he felt safe.  
Not like this.  
He made mistakes.  
He did.  
But the way of redemption was warm and hard and the only path he wanted.  
It was his choice.  
And his past was his burden.  
But he was not alone.  
Rey's hand was warm on his skin.  
He was wrong in the clearing.  
Because he felt happy.  
Happier than ever.  
«I'm glad you're here, Ben, with me.»  
She turned her head and kissed his heart through the t-shirt.  
«Goodnight»  
Something inside of him settled and, incredible as that, they fell asleep.  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this missing moment written for a very long time. I was really satisfied with the result back then, and since now I still enjoy it, I may as well post it. I really love reylo, I miss them too, and I won't accept the sh*tty finale, so I posted some cute hurt/comfort to ease our Reylos heart. Hope you liked it!


End file.
